


Welcome to Altea (New Recruit)

by PsychologicalColors (orphan_account)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate universe - Mafia, Dark, Drugs, Eventual Relationships, Fight Clubs, Klance Week 2016, M/M, Matt's not dead, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Not too dark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sky Boss!Allura, Slow Build, Storm! Keith, Theft, WriteWorld, crack-ish fic, for now, what even is gender for Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PsychologicalColors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith had his eyes set on this gem for days now. It was suppose to be a simple heist, one that was kept under wraps for a 'surprise' auction. </p><p>Until some asshole came and ruined everything. </p><p>Well maybe not entirely. The flames he can apparently wield are pretty cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Updates might be slow, since I start school tomorrow.
> 
> I'm still not too sure where I'm going with this so you can throw any suggestions or ideas at me. I'll make sure to mention you in the notes if I do use it.
> 
> Comments are always nice c:

Today was the worse day ever.

 

Keith had been carefully planning this heist for days now. Everything was already in order. Everything was checked. He sure as hell wasn't expecting anyone else to know about the undocumented jewel. 

 

But life never did go as planned for him did it.

 

He should should start planning ahead for any kind of situation. 

 

Keith made his way into the large showing room, it was a scenario he never even considered happening. Who was he trying to kid; people back stab people all the time. Keith glared at the shadowed figure and grimaced. There goes his entire fucking operation damnit!

 

Someone else was already there removing the glass case carefully from the gem’s exhibit, quickly taking it and putting in a fake for the switch. Keith's eyes scanned over the man's figure, eyes drifting to places they shouldn't.

 

_Focus idiot, he's stealing your catch._

 

The mystery thief looked up at him and waved, giving him the cockiest grin ever. Waving the gem around mockingly at Keith; he stuck out his tongue.

 

Furious, Keith brandished his knife, he wasn’t actually planning on hurting him, but he can sure as hell threaten the guy.

 

“Hand it over and I’ll let you walk out of here without a scratch” He growled lowly, voice deepening.

 

“I’m taking it,” he said, and snatched up the jewel without a second glance towards Keith.

 

“Oh no you fucking don’t” he replied, dashing towards the mystery man. He wasn’t going to let this random, lanky ass, stranger get away with his prize. Before he could grab him however, he jumped out the window.

 

Keith knew that escape from a window was a classic escape route, and he himself had used it a couple of times but he usually took out a rope or his grappling hook before jumping out a window from the fucking 14th floor. He made his way over to the window half expecting to see the idiot’s corpse splattered on the ground. He was not expecting to see him casually hanging out on the window next to him. If Keith didn't know better he would've thought he was just floating there.  
 

“I’m guessing you’re the one who hacked the security system, huh? When I was coming in my little bird friend said that the systems were already down” the guy said with interest, tone slightly smug.

  
  
Keith hated his guts.

 

 

He very being was just irritating Keith.

 

“Maybe we could meet up after, plan a heist together, and maybe you could even join our crew. We could use a well rounded man like you on our crew.” The happy tone made his skin hot with anger. Fuck. This. Guy. 

 

His enthusiasm was met with a very salty reply.

 

“I don’t think there’s gonna be an ‘after’ you are going to stay far the fuck away from me and if you hit one of my heists again, I will kill you.” Keith replied glaring and pointing his knife towards the man.

 

He just brushed Keith off and grinned “I think you’ll find I’m a very persistent, plus, if you don’t that’ll just make us rivals and I don't think either of us really want that” he winked and tossed him a small object, a slip of paper wrapped around it.  
 

“See ya around, _bello_ ”

 

Some how the masked guy was able to scamper his way up to the roof like a fucking ninja and disappeared from his sight.

 

What kind of hell spawn was he.

 

There goes his entire fucking plan. Fuck, what was he going to do now?

  
  
Keith gripped the small object, and punched the wall. Tonight has simply left him prickling with anger an confusion. Nothing in the room would be as valuable as that gem but he wasn't about to leave empty handed either. Lifting his head, he summed up the estimated worth of the other objects on display.  He grabbed a pair of swords from there display box. One was covered in gold leaf and multiple gems, it's was slightly out of its sheath revealing the dark black blade. The other was a sleek black with various rubies leading up its sheath, its blade a dark red. He decided he'd keep that one from himself and would sell the other. 

 

It won’t get him as much money, but it’ll have to do.


	2. Making Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has some options to weigh and thoughts to sort. Why is he so interested in the people in this mystery crew? Whats the deal with the asshole who they call 'Blue'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas and suggestions are always welcomed.  
> This story is probably going to become a mess and I apologize in advance for that.  
> Will there ever be a story I post where I don't apologize?  
> Who knows.  
> Stay tuned to find out.

He got to his apartment a few hours later after selling the sword to his usual buyer. The one he had decided to keep for himself was now placed on top of his bed. Closing the door behind him. he pulled off his clothes and untied the red skull mask adorning his face. He threw on a pair of sweat pants before falling onto his bed. Letting out a tired sigh he began unwrapping the paper from around the mystery object. May as well get it out of the way.

To his utter confusion, the mystery object was a die. On the paper there was a short message and a phone number scrawled on it.  
 

_‘Consider our offer, going solo can only get you so far these days’_

_~Allura_

 

His anger flared to life again. How the fuck could they have even guessed he’d be targeting the gallery? Everything regarding that gem was kept under wraps, a surprise item for the auction. He only managed to get that info because he knew that guy in charge of the auction. He thought back to what that mystery guy had mentioned about a bird. Did they have a hacker that tracked his info? Had he been tailed? He should've noticed if he was though. Or did they just get info on the gem and assume he’d be there? 

 

Maybe the auctioneer was working for this, _Allura,_ after all and set him up.

 

Shit, no matter how he looked at this, this could be bad. He didn’t get the vibe that they’d screw him over if he declined, but in this world you could never be too sure. He's already been played. As of late going solo _was_ becoming more difficult, his hacking skills were minimum at best and with technology always fucking being upgraded its been becoming harder and harder to manage all aspects on his own. Sure he had connections, but he didn't have a partner. Hell, when was the last time he actually worked _with_ someone. 

Maybe he really should consider their offer. He glanced at the sword, an annoying reminder of what went down tonight. It was well crafted at the least, and he had to admit, it was growing on him.

 

He pursed his lips in thought. 

 

Fuck it.

 

He’ll give the number a call; set up the appointment with them. If worse came to worse he could always kill the fucker who ruined his heist before they pop a cap in him. Previous thoughts be damned.

 

With those thoughts circling around his head, he shoved the die under his pillow and closed his eyes. Letting out another sigh, he found himself drifting off to sleep. He was not looking forward to this.

* * *

 

Keith lounged on his couch, once again starring at the number written on this small piece of paper. He put it off long enough. There was only so many times you could workout and clean before you realized it was getting ridiculous. He'd been at it for hours now, the floors were reflecting the light to the point were it was  _blinding._

 

He grabbed a burn phone, dialed the number on it and waited for an answer. He wondered who would answer the call, with his luck it'd probably be some fed up asshole.  After a couple of rings someone finally answered. He noted that the voice was masculine with a gentle undertone, something he actually _wasn't_ expecting. It was definitely odd considering the implied business this group most likely dealt with. Maybe he dialed the number wrong. He was brought back to reality when the other voice spoke up.  
 

“What color is your die” he asked, voice seeping patience as it waiting for a response.

 

Okay, so not the wrong number. 

 

Keith glanced down at the die, never really caring about its color before now.  
 

“Red, why does that matter?”

 

“AH, you’re that elusive thief the boss wants to recruit! Considering what Blue said I wasn’t expecting you to actually call us. To answer your question it matters because it identifies you, they _are_ custom made with our emblem after all." His voice sounded proud, Keith was just going to assume he was the one who decided on it. Probably made it.

 

The emblem was a single lion, under the eyes were pink and blue highlights. He committed it to memory and decided he'd check it later.

 

"What else would you like to know?” The guy on the phone replied cheerfully.

 

“I'm considering your offer, but before anything’s decided I wanna know whats in it for you guys and how this works out for me” He told the man on the phone.

 

“That sounds reasonable, the boss is free around 4pm today if that’s cool with you man”

 

“Yeah, sounds good, where will we be meeting up?”

 

“You can wait for Blue at Garrison's Public Library, have your die near you on a table or something. He’ll flash you his and just follow him from there. Please try not to kill him, he means well despite his obnoxious attitude” The voice said apologetically. In the background he could quietly hear someone trying to argue his point.

 

“Well, see you then” Keith said before hanging up and tossing the burn phone to the side. He had a couple of hours to kill before then. Maybe he could go in advance, relax and read a couple of books before then. With that plan in mind he got dressed. Eventually, he was on his motorcycle heading towards the public library.

* * *

 

On the drive there he couldn't help but think back to the guy who one upped him. Yesterday he didn't really have it in him to think about the events. From the way he scaled up the building, Keith could assume that's how he got there without Keith noticing, thinking back to it he did remember the man just going straight for the window, never actually hearing it open.

 

The man was skinny but the muscle was obviously there -not as defined as Keith- but there. He wore a well fitting stealth suit with some light armor. It was sleeveless like his own, but instead he wore long gloves which were fastened by his elbow guards. The outfit has been practical, but some how _fashionable._ The guy definitely seemed vain. Not to mention he had been wearing a ridiculous looking cat mask, the bright white and blue paint distracting him from paying for attention to the lower half of his exposed face.  ~~Something else had done _that_ job and it wasn't the mask.~~ 

 

He thought back to the phone guy's request. If Blue really was the guy from last night he doesn't know  _why_ the gentle sounding man would actually trust him to  ** _not_**      hurt the fucker. For some reason the thought of disappointing the gentle guy didn't see like a good idea. He would probably end up actually feeling  _guilty._ When talking to him he felt like an old friend; like someone who he had fought with, a brother in arms.  
  
Man, he was getting soft. What the fuck is wrong with him. 

 

He huffed in annoyance. It was all that Blue guy's fault.

 

Revving his bike, he sped down the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know if Shiro should keep his arm or not.  
> This is the thing that keeps me up at night while I brainstorm ideas for this story.  
> I blame school tbh


	3. Official Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Keith gets closer to meeting the gang that wants to recruit him, he's only left with more questions than information. He's still very clear as to what his sexuality is, and manages to learn something about Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The first couple of lines are a flashback. 
> 
> -I might cross this over with some elements of Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> -I know its hinted at in the show that Lance is most likely Cuban and has become one of the more widely accepted headcanons. But for this fic I have decided to make him Puerto Rican
> 
> 1\. Cause I myself am Puerto Rican and know this Hispanic culture best.  
> 2\. Long live Puerto Rican spanglish  
> 3\. My salt  
> 4\. Not having to deal with the subject of like student visas and stuff. Though it probably won't be too relevant to life in this story.

_Keith grumbled as he trudged up the stairs. Just a few minutes prior he stormed out of the orphanage after getting into a fight with one of the older kids. All he wanted to do was finish his stupid homework, but no, it was never that easy. It was fine when they were joking about his 'feminine' features. He was well practiced in the art of ignoring. Today however, they had wanted a reaction. They snatched his notebook and decided to quip about his_ parents.

 

_All he remembers after that is the feeling of something hard colliding with his knuckles and one of the workers pulling him off._

  
  
He grabbed his notebook and ran out the door.

_Someone was yelling at him 'wait, hold on, come back'. He ignored it as he ran down the block._

  
  
_He entered the library and went to the small table he normally sat at, only to see someone else there.  For once though, it seemed like the world was done messing with him (the look on his faced scared the kid away). In a childish fit if anger (?) he took the metal pen that was left behind and scratched his name into the wooden table._

The library had been his silent haven, a place where his violent tendencies laid dormant. To an extent, it was home, his home.

 

He wondered if his table was still there. Had they replaced it? He noticed the library was different. Some of the tables were shiny and new, the bean bag chairs for the smaller kids had been replaced with small arm chairs, the walls were repainted and they had rearranged the book shelves. It was an odd feeling, seeing how something so familiar can become so foreign. He walked around, a small part hoping his table was still there. It was the one thing he was hoping didn't change.

 

Luck was on his side, the table had been pushed towards the back of the room. No one was seating there.  Keith was completely okay with this. 

 

After a few more minutes, with a few books on hand, he sat down and began reading. Holding the die between his fingers, he figured it'd be easiest to hold and spot like this. He opened the book, soon becoming absorbed in his book.

 

He noticed when someone had sat down next to him. He looked over and gave a questioning glance, resting his book down slightly. It definitely wasn’t a man, so it wasn’t ‘Blue’. Instead it was a girl. She looked like she wanted to say something. She kept looking at him and decided to speak up when he turned back to his book.

 

“What cha readin” she asked, he simply tapped the cover in response and continued reading. 

 

 _"Please tell me she isn't trying to flirt with me"_ Keith thought to himself.

 

“Oookay, what’s with the dice?” she pressed on, her voice sounded higher pitched, demanding his attention. Keith could feel the salt rising.

 

Keith stopped for a moment and relaxed his mind, the need to storm off began to fade. Glancing at the persistent newcomer, he debated for a moment on how to respond. She looked like a college student, glancing around he pinpointed a group of students. They seemed to be watching with rapt attention.

 

At least until they noticed Keith looking in their direction.

 

“It was here, so I picked it up, why do you care?”

 

“Just trynna make conversation with the handsome man next to me, no need to get snippy, hun” she gave a flirtatious smile. Further reminding him on how he found the same sex so much more attractive. 

 

“Well, I’m not interested in girls, _hun_.” he went back to reading hoping she would take the -not so- subtle hint and leave him alone.

 

“Oh come now, I’m sure I can show you a good time, a man like you just needs a girl like me.” she winked, leaning closer to Keith. 

 

This girl was really trying to get in his pants.  ** _At the library_**.

 

Keith was _very_ annoyed in this moment. He closed his book ready and looked at her with a hard glare. He noticed her look away, eyes going wide as a man came up behind him and draped himself across his shoulders, head resting on top of it. The man turned his head and gave him a peck on the cheek

 

Keith glanced up, not recognizing the face of the stranger. His hand slowly went to reach the knife he always kept on his person. He was ready to grab it, but when he opened the guy opened his mouth to talk, it hit him like a bat to the knee.

 

It was the asshole from yesterday.

 

Now he knew why the phone guy asked him to...  _avoid_ killing the prick.

 

“Sorry corazón, this one’s taken” He said smoothly, subtly flashing Keith his blue die, confirming his identity.

 

Keith sighed and closed the book, he gave the girl a sarcastic smile, trying his best to look apologetic. Then turning around to glare at Blue, he stood from his chair. Leaving the book on table he made his way out of the library, leaving the man to trail behind him. As he passed the group of students he glared at them too.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, wait for me dammit!” the guy shouted behind him. Several people looked up at him and told him to be quiet.

 

Soon he reached the outside of the building and caught up with the hotheaded man. He stopped in front of Keith and gave him a charming smile. "Thanks for not stabbing me, man. You can call me Lance. What should I call you, can I call you papí chulo?"

  
  
"How about no. You can call me Gyeong for now" the annoyance clear in his voice.

 

"Alright then Mr. Choleric, do you have a ride? There’s a bit of a ways to go” Keith's eye twitched.

 

Keith took a deep breath, he could feel his irritation rising but staying pissed at the guy wasn’t going to make this easier. May as well get over it; before he kills the guy he might be working with for god knows how long.

 

“Yeah, I have my bike around the corner” Keith said, letting out a sigh.

 

He turned around to look at Lance who was still as tall and lanky as yesterday, but now he could see the muscle on him a bit better. Over all he couldn't help to admit the guy was quite handsome, with brown eyes that seemed to hold a blue undertone and brown skin that reminded Keith of milk chocolate. He wore a plain t-shirt with a flannel thrown over it and your everyday jeans. He looked like your everyday college kid.

 

He didn't look dangerous.

 

But Keith knew better than that.

 

The guy was probably underhanded and clever. He would probably use that to cover any of his disadvantages.

 

* * *

 

 

Making his way down the block and around the corner, he signaled to Lance where his bike was, Lance gave him a thumbs up and ran back around to get... whatever he was driving. Keith turned to his motorcycle and put on his helmet. He hopped on and ignited it.

 

Soon enough Lance pulled up next to him on his own motorcycle.

 

"Follow me, good sir" was all that he said before speeding off.

 

Together they began driving down the streets. Keith keeping his eye out for Lance and the direction he was going in.

 

Driving down the streets Keith found himself thinking again.

 

(Something that will probably get him in a wreck one day.) 

  
  
He still didn't under stand why this crew was trying to recruit him. Lance had said they 'could use a well rounded man' but well rounded in what sense? He was well rounded in different fighting styles. He's a fast learner, but there existed thousands of people who learned quickly. His memory wasn't exactly photographic either, though some _one_ would argue against that thought. He wasn't the brightest that's for damn sure, most strategies and plans were lost to the sea of instinct he swam in. He had contacts but he often missed too many social cues to be considering socially adept.    


Something was up.

 

Lance had slowed down and brought him out of his thoughts. "Gyeong, up and at 'em, we're almost there. There's a shortcut through an alley that takes us right to the back door" his voice muffled by the helmet.

 

Eventually they slowed down and parked in a parking lot of what seemed to be a casino. He looked up at the tall sign that read ‘Voltron: Casino and Club’. It was a pretty big place with about 3 stories above ground. The sign and bright paint gave it a futuristic feel. He saw Lance beckon him over to the back door with a wave of his hand. It reminded Keith of an eager child. He made his way through the door and gave a nod to the bouncer standing guard.

 

He followed Lance towards the far left of the main floor and into an elevator. They stepped in and rode the elevator down.

 

“So what got you into heisting, Gyeong?”

 

Keith looked over at Lance trying to read him, he couldn’t find anything suspicious, other than pure curiosity. Keith decided to humor him.

 

"I only started out heisting about a year ago, probably a bit over by now. Didn't start out in the underground with heists though ”.

 

“What'd you start out with then?”

 

“Fight clubs.”

 

* * *

 

Lance couldn’t say he was too surprised. Gyeong was short, a trait Lance could guess the other had inherited from his Asian lineage. Despite what most would consider a disadvantage, Lance could _totally_ see him using it too his advantage. Gyeong was muscular, but also looked agile. If all else failed the shorter man was probably proficient (at the very least) in using a knife. When he pulled it out last night,  ~~heh~~  by just observing his posture and grip one could tell he knew how to use it. 

 

 ~~Lance don't go there~~   

 

Most of all Lance was surprised Gyeong was telling him  _anything_ about himself. A small part of him also remained flabbergasted on the fact that he was still alive. Dirty jokes aside, the short male could probably kill if he really wanted to. Lance wasn't without his tricks of course, he was always willing to bring a gun to a knife fight after all. 

 

“What about you?” Gyeong asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

 

“ I had a big family. We needed some money especially once I started premed. I did a lot of different things, not proud of some of them. You do what you gotta do to survive ya know? But shit always happens at the end of the day” He replied giving Keith a knowing look. His eyes seemed to dim as a thought crossed his mind. 

 

Keith noticed the shift in mood but decided it'd be best to not question it. When the elevator doors opened, he gave the brunet a slight nudge bringing him back down to reality. They began walking through the halls. Guards lingering around watched Keith as he moved around.

 

They would soon be distracted by the chipper attitude of Lance McClain Sanchéz greeting them with his ever demanding presence. Lance was met with varying greetings. Few would greet him with his actual name, most referring to him simply by his ~~dumb~~  code name. Keith briefly wondered if Lance was more important than he initially would have guessed. If he was high on the food chain, why make him a messenger boy?

 

With that thought in mind, they reach the end of the hall. Lance knocked once before barging into what seemed to be the boss’ office. Keith surveyed the room before his eyes landed on a stunning woman whose white hair stood out against her dark skin. His eyes soon landed on the man stood next to her and his features were over come with shock as he managed to put a name to the face.

 

“Shiro?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give Keith a cool code name for later in the fic, sadly Red just ain't gonna cut it for me. I was thinking of Yong in reference to Korean dragons, but in my head I can't help but want to make dong jokes. I need a life and a sense of humor
> 
> Lance's code name might change if I ever think of anything else, but from the way I imagine it, at the start of his life in a gang he would come up with ridiculous code names that everyone would turn down until eventually he gave up and settled on Blue. It was the best color in existence anyway.
> 
> As the story progresses I want to add a bit more info on Keith's Korean background. Ironically enough my Spanish teacher is fluent in Korean and has gone to Korea and knows about the culture so I can cross reference and stuff. 
> 
> Updates will still be slow but hopefully won't take forever now that I have a more solid idea of what I want to happen. 
> 
> Suggestions are always welcome, let me know on how I can improve anything or if there are grammar/spelling errors.


	4. Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's thoughts shatter to the wind when he lays eyes on Keith who has grown since they last met.  
> Keith finally meets Allura and they discuss his recruitment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Katekyo Hitman Reborn Guardians are the highest ranking officers in a family. They help run the family and are personal body guards for their Boss (usually their sky). There is usually at least one for every flame alignment, though there can be exceptions. If you haven't seen the anime you can go [here](http://reborn.wikia.com/wiki/Dying_Will_Flames) for more info
> 
> Allura calls them her paladins cause she's English like that

It was a strange thing seeing Keith again. It had been a couple of years since Shiro had last seen him. The younger man had grown a bit taller and had gained more muscle. Continuing his inspection, Shiro could see several scars littered about in various places, some even looked recent. A small part of Shiro felt guilty, blamed himself for the injuries. He was the one who started this. It was because of him the boy had begun collecting scars.

 

He resisted the urge to touch his arm, not wanting to to remember his own tragedies.

 

Keith’s hair on the other hand was cut shorter than he remember. It was still styled into a mullet. It was the one thing that never seemed to change. Maybe one day he’ll change styles. Shiro smiled a bit at the notion, despite how much he doubted it.

 

The most spurring of changes was the calm in his flames. Keith was best known for his temper and while it was still very prominent, it had calmed by a considerable amount. Especially, when one considers the younger man’s personality. Shiro was curious as to what could have caused such a drastic change. It was hard even for Shiro to compose  him to such a degree for more than 10 minutes.

 

But for now he would leave those questions for later.

 

“How have you been, Keith?” he asked hesitantly. 

 

Keith found himself walking over to Shiro and greeting him a quick hug.

  
 

“It’s good to see you man”

 

Shiro saw Keith glance down at his arm and could see the questions circling in his head but ultimately remained silent. He was grateful for that. Looking over to Allura, he saw the slight impatience on her face. Before he could say anything, Lance had decided he was done staying quiet.

 

“As touching as this reunion is, our beautiful boss seems like she’s getting tired of the romance"

 

Keith turned to observe the boss of the crew. If Keith had simply glimpsed in her direction he would’ve guessed she was just wealthy business owner. Now that he was observing closely however, his mind quickly registered the pink markings under her eyes.

 

She was an Altean.

 

She wasn’t just any Altean, she was the heiress to what was once one of the biggest crime syndicates to have existed.

 

The emblem on the dice belonged to the Altea famiglia.

  
  
Even after its fall, rumors always floated around about the heiress that had gone off the map. Many gossiped with excitement about the possible return of Altea; others scoffed. They were crushed once before so easily, why wouldn’t it happen again?

 

Keith’s interest was piqued.

  
  
Why was she _really_  interested in him? Why have someone set up a heist to contact him? What was going on?

* * *

 

Observing Keith and Shiro’s reunion was a heart warming affair. It doubled as an opportunity to read her companion and her new recruit. The surprise on Shiro’s face easily told her the young man had changed; he was tamer than she was told. Perhaps 'tame' wasn’t necessarily the right word to use. He was a lot more _in control_ of his temper. Allura could easily sense the raging storm flames under his skin and she smirked. It was funny how one like him could be so involved in the underground and not know of flames and even be unaware of his own. It was definitely a rare sight now a days. Well, that was the effect of working alone. 

  

If Allura could earn his trust he would be a splendid paladin.

 

The impatience she felt to start this discussion was apparently showing.

 

“As touching as this reunion is, our beautiful boss seems like she’s getting tired of the romance" She paid no mind to his flirtatious tone, over the years his compliments becoming less sultry. By now, it was more of an inside joke.

 

Focusing on the matter at hand, she turned towards Keith, his eyes were lit up with intrigue and his lips turned down slightly in confusion. When she looked at him it reminded her of a child. Childishness was a trait that seemed to be inherited by most of her paladins.

 

It would never fail to amaze her how her guardian’s could go from seeming like your everyday civilians to highly dangerous individuals.

 

“Alright paladins, sod off to do whatever it is you do in your free time. I would like to discuss matters with Keith in private if you will” Allura said a small smile on her lips.

  
  
As proper and elegant as she could be, Allura was still a mobster. Shiro could only sigh at her use of language and slang sometimes. He walked out of the room, raising his hand up in fare well. Lance paused for a second, he felt uncomfortable leaving his sky alone with a stranger but it felt strange out by how natural it felt to see Gyeong standing along side them. Is he harmonizing with a flame alignment that isn’t a sky?

 

Lance was going to have to ask Coran if strong flame resonance provoked these side effects.

 

Its been a weird 24 hours. Lance shook his head.

* * *

 

Once everyone was out of the office Keith took a seat in front of Allura.

 

“I’m happy you decided to consider my offer” She began, relaxing back into her hair.

 

“Even I can’t deny going solo is getting harder these days”

 

“The Galra are encroaching on everyone’s territory, most are either setting up base out of town or joining them. Nasty pieces of work they are, even by our standards. I want them out of the picture, but I need guardians.”

 

“And that’s were I come in.” Keith said. He was beginning to understand her motives a bit better.

 

This was the real reason for setting him up. 

 

Perhaps that was her way of showing him she also had connections. That she had power.

 

“Exactly. You’re a talented man Keith Gyeong and from my intel, you’re trustworthy. I have a proposition for you.” Allura stated, leaning forward. She rested her chin on her fingers.

 

“Join my crew” she continued “If you are uneasy about immediately joining, I can arrange a... trial period of sorts. Work with us for a week, test the waters of being a Guardian. It will also serve as a test for my paladins, for them to see if you are truly trustworthy. If you find you aren’t quite up to par, work with us as a freelancer. I’m sure you’ll find I’m quite flexible"

 

There was a hint of a smile in her voice, a sort of warmth that was drawing him in. She reminded him of a mother. The kind of mother that you’d see on a poster board. Gentle but firm, it was a cliched notion but was a classic truth. His own mother had been more on the firm side. She would always stress about looking presentable. _'No one will take you seriously if you don't look the part'_. If he even thought about leaving the house in a Tee and ratty jeans; he’d be standing in the corner holding his arms up until they burned. Just like her students would when they got too rowdy.

 

Keith unconsciously glanced at the rolled up cuffs of his dress shirt. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it was presentable by his standards. 

 

It made him look like someone you should take seriously.

 

Some lessons you never forget.

 

_‘Not the time to be reminiscing on the past,백치 '_

 

He turned his attention back onto Allura. It was a pretty solid way of negotiating.  
 

“At the end of it all though, I work with you one way or another” Keith replied. Even if he chooses to do freelance work with her, he doubt he’d find any reason to deny her requests. His common sense radar stopped working years ago anyway.

 

Hits, stealing, guarding, he wasn't picky with jobs. Jobs however, were picky with him. 

 

“I’ll be your paladin or whatever for a week, if that’s what you want. If I’m not cut out for it, send me down with the rest of the foot soldiers.”

 

Allura’s lips curved up into a satisfied smile. Her bright blue eyes reflected the pride of a lion. Her gaze became calculative, thinking of his strength and weaknesses and who to pair him with for most efficiency for each one.

 

The world was her chess board and she plans on winning the game.

 

Her thoughts zeroed in on Keith.

 

“Welcome to Altea, Keith”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith called himself an Idiot in Korean   
> That Korean was also the product of google translate so it might be wrong. 
> 
> Any suggestions on who should have what flame are welcomed!  
> Keith has Storm, Pidge has Lightning and Allura is their Sky, that's all I've settled on so far.
> 
> I'm not sure if Coran should be a Guardian or have him as a tech guy like Giannini


	5. Intros and Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally gets to meet the rest of the main family. He's soon whisked away, finally he learns more about flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge's pronouns for this story will probably flip flop between she/her and they/them. I'll try to stick with they/them for the most part however. To me, I feel like Pidge gives no fucks about gender and would probably just be an awesome robot if they could.
> 
> For reference to what their flames are and how I decided to finally assign them you can go [Here](http://insanescriptist.tumblr.com/post/120826706367/khr-flame-personality-characteristics) to learn about about them

 

After settling terms and conditions with Allura, Keith had agreed to return the following night to formally meet the rest of the guardians.

 

Upon his arrival to the nightclub he showed his dice to the bouncer, making sure the emblem was visible, before he was allowed entrance. 

 

This time the bouncer nodded to him in respect.

 

It was a weird feeling.

 

Keith made his way to the elevator and once again descended to Allura's office. He felt the stares of the other guards and staff on his back as he walked towards the office. Once he was there he knocked and awaited allowance in.

  
  
"You can come in" 

 

Keith quickly entered the office, tired of feeling the presence of eyes on his back. He gave a quick greeting to Allura before sitting down in front of her. He told her about how weird it felt coming down here on his own. She responded by telling him how it felt when she first brought Altea back together. What was left of it anyway.

* * *

 

 

Keith and Allura walked out of the office together; having just spent a few hours exchanging mundane stories about life and getting to know one another. Keith told her a little about his time with Shiro and in return Allura told him about the new beginning of Altea and her life in the United Nations. She continued her current story, turning to lock the office door.

 

Keith wasn’t sure what he was expecting when she reached towards the lock on the door. Oh wait, he knew what he was expecting: for her to use, you know, a  _pass-code._

 

He wasn’t expecting her finger to _light on fire_. He wasn't expecting the door _to lock_ after using said fire.

 

The small sensor (that had been hidden behind the average looking number pad) flashed orange and had beeped, signaling the door was now secured and most likely armed. Allura glanced at Keith. Her latest employee was standing there with a look of pure confusion. Allura could only assume he was searching the library that was his mind, for  _any_ information on the event that just occurred.

 

“First time seeing flames, Keith?” Allura said, the amusement in her tone all to pronounced.

 

“Its the first time I’ve seen some produce a flame _to lock a door._  So I’d say, fuck yeah, its my first fucking time.” Keith paused for a second and thought about his words. 

 

Allura gave a playful wink. Okay, so she isn't prim and proper to the core. 

  
   

“I figured this would be the case, come follow me, Matt can explain it in more detail. I’ll give you the general gist of thing, however.”  
 

“Some regard it as a battle aura, except it’s much more real and not thought of to be either carried by certain people; or simply a child’s fairy tail. Simply its your life force manifested”

 

“So, am I gonna learn how to set myself on fire with you people or is that just you?’ his eyebrows raising as the words leave his mouth. It was a phenomenon that Keith wasn't sure he could wrap his head around. Did Lance have some sort of power like that? Was that how he seemed to fly up that wall the other night? 

  
  
Allura let out a laugh. “Partially perhaps, if my assumption’s are correct, you should have storm flames, much like your current position entails. Your flames will be different from mine”  
 

“So your guardian -or paladins as you seem call them- their positions are based on different types of flames?”  
 

“Correct you are, Keith” Allura said, leading him around the corner. Soon, she lead him down a short hallway and through a large oak door. Upon entering Keith could see several people lounging around, none of them really seeming to pay attention.

  
  
Keith immediately recognized Lance and Shiro. On the couch diagonal to them where two small brunets that were essentially identical. The only way for him to really identify them was their height and their slight physical differences. The taller brunet had a large scar running up his leg, the smaller one had on thick glasses and seemed slightly more feminine.

 

On the final couch a large dark skinned man was laying his torso on the couch, seeming to prefer sitting on the floor. He had a friendly and calming demeanor but he  looked like he could snap Keith in half with his pinky finger. He probably could.

 

Lastly, making wild gestures across from him was an older man with the bushiest Mustache Keith has ever laid eyes on. Upon closer listening, the man also had an accent, much like Allura's.  He was telling the 'youngster' about his adventures as a child, building all sorts of wacky devices with his grandfather and wreaking havoc on others.

 

From the piece of information he knew about Altea before its fall, Keith figured that the older gentlemen was probably the last remaining guardian from Altea of old; he was the one tasked with protecting the young heiress. 

 

He became very much aware that everyone in the room (sans maybe Shiro) was observing him as much as he was observing him. In what was the most cumbersome way of greeting, he raised his hand sluggishly.  
 

“Yo”

 

“Good to see you again, mi amigo colérico. Glad to see you came back down to Earth” Lance said with a teasing wink.  
 

“You are insufferable Lance” Keith replied quickly,  _naturally_

 

“Truly the pinnacle of first impression, we can both agree that Lance is insufferable though” The small green-clad brunet said, grinning at Lance's muffled 'hey'. They were rewarded with a flick from the taller brunet.  
 

“Be nice Pidge” The dark skinned man said from the other couch. He wore a yellow t-shirt with a sleeveless hoodie over it and baggy shorts. He looked like he belonged next to the ocean rather than a fancy couch.

  
  
He duly noted that the man was barefoot as well.

 

“You must be Keith, I’m Hunk. We spoke on the phone. Its nice to have a new paladin on board” Hunk smiled and Keith felt at peace just looking at his serene smile.

 

Keith stuck out his hand to return the greeting. It was probably the only ‘civil’ greeting he learned after much trial and error. Hunk happily shook his hand.

 

From behind him the taller twin introduced himself.

 

“I’m Matt and the sarcastic one next to me is Pidge” his tone was a bit awkward but cheerful none the less.

 

“What pronouns to you use?” Keith asked Pidge. 

  
  
Keith was never one to really acknowledge the supposed difference between men and woman, as long as they’re a decent enough person what did it matter? He may as well clear the water first. He wasn't about to make anyone feel invalidated. 

 

“I don’t mind being referred to as a girl, but I like the confusion of people using they/them. Looks like you actually can socialize, at least to an extent.” Pidge said, surprise was evident in their voice. Next to them, Matt simply rolled his eyes and went back to tinkering with a small machine that had gone unnoticed before. He was met with a grin.

 

Lastly the ginger haired gent bounded over to him with the gusto of a baby kangaroo and introduced himself ecstatically.

 

“The names Coran, but people around here like to call me the Coranic! I help out our boy Matt over there build our machines, I’m a the mechanic in our rowdy crew.”

  
  
Keith couldn't help but nod dumbly. He felt overwhelmed by the excited man's presence.

 

After seconds of what seemed like a Mexican stand off with Coran, Keith finally realized he should formally introduce himself. 

 

“Oh right, um, My name is Keith Gyeong, I’ll be a temporary storm guardian” Keith couldn't help but fiddled with the dice in his hand.

 

He wasn't sure why he felt so nervous around them. The odd feeling of _warmth_ was still present in him. The same warmth he felt earlier with Allura. Maybe he was getting sick, that's probably why he felt so flustered. He glanced at Shiro, suddenly feeling like he was 15 again and unsure of what to do. Shiro gave him a reassuring smile and Keith felt himself relax.

  

Allura's voice made its way through the momentary silence, her hand motioning for Matt's attention.

 

“Matt, I was hoping you would explain what Dying Will Flames are, and maybe test him today if you have the time”  
 

“Sure, there’s no problem on this end. Though, I’ll need to take one of the training rooms just in case. I don't what to deal with anymore damage after Lance's test. If he’s as strong a storm as you say he’ll probably end up disintegrating something here.”  
 

“That’s perfect then. Introductions will be cut short for now. There will be plenty of time to mingle later.” Allura replied.

 

Matt got up from his place on the couch. In his hand he brought along the small contraption that he had noticed moments earlier. He smiled and beckoned for Keith to follow him to the training room. Soon enough they made their way down to a different elevator. This place had more levels than Keith had originally thought.

 

* * *

 

 

“You really think he’s capable of destroying something on his first time lighting his flame, Allura?” Pidge asked.

  
 

“Even for talented people like our new resident mullet head, even if he's successful the flame shouldn't be _that_ strong. Sure you guys ain’t overestimating him?”

 

Shiro looked up at Lance. He remembered the damage that he had inflicted on opponents in the past, despite any size differences. He faintly remembers Keith looking red and furious. At the time he figured it was just a trick of the lights, but now, maybe it hadn't been just the lights.

 

“I don’t think it’ll be his first time lighting it, maybe his first time knowingly. I’ve seen him do damage in fights when it shouldn’t have been physically possible.” Shiro added, more to himself than anyone else. 

 

“Really? If he really was able to do that, without using a ring, the dude's a natural beast. Remind me never to piss him off” Hunk said, a small part of him was glad that Keith was on their side. 

 

"Using your flames is hard as fuck without a ring to channel them, let alone manifest them!  _Donde esta la justicia en esto_ , It takes all my will power to  just _light_ my flame without a conductor _for a few seconds_ " Lance groaned.

  
 

“Cheer up Lance, you youngster now a days manage to use them much more easily than those in my time.” Coran said

 

"I believe he is quite capable, his flames are strong and will probably become more refined with practice" Allura pointed a finger at Lance "As for you, if you'd stop joking around I'm sure you'd be able to access your flames much more readily" 

 

Lance simply huffed and stuck out his tongue, Allura glared back at him with annoyance.

 

  
"Well I'm gonna go follow them down. Gotta go make sure they don't burn everything to ash" Pidge said. Maybe while they were down there they could test their new shield. 

 

Allura took the couch Pidge was just on. She watched as the young teen made her way out the door. Allura couldn't help but giggle at their thinly veiled excuse to ensure her brother wouldn't get hurt. Pidge was adorably protective of everyone.

 

Allura figured it'd be best keep those thoughts to herself. 

 

* * *

 

The training room turned out to be a very spacious metal box about 3 floors below the lounge. It was located far enough from the main structures as not to bother the club and other facilities. Matt was currently sat on the ground, adjusting the small metal contraption he had brought down with him. It resembled an odd-shaped  torch. With a metal handle to hold it, there were many wires connected to a glass box, to the side of it was a small box with buttons and what seemed to be a counter of some sorts. 

 

“Give me a second. I just need to adjust some wires and tighten the screws. I made a few adjustments to this design after Lance froze the last prototype and shattered it” Matt said with an apologetic smile. 

 

Keith sat next to Matt and observed him while he tinkered away. Keith figured he’d get the run down on this flame business while Matt finished up.

 

“Allura said you could explain what exactly Dying Will Flames are” Keith stated.

 

Keith could practically smell the flustered state Matt fell into.

 

“Right, I almost forgot about that. Uhm, well, to simplify it, dying will flames are a form of high-density energy. From what I know, there are 7 types of these flames with each of their own unique characteristics. Together they are known as the flames of the sky and they consist of: Sky, Storm, Rain, Mist, Lightning, Cloud and Sun. I’ll just explain the more relevant ones for now” 

 

“And those would be...?”

 

“Well I'll start with sky flames first, since those are the ones you've seen the most of so far”

 

Keith nodded slowly. It was amazing how in the span of three days, everything he knew about the underground had changed. He stopped for a moment to think about it. He was probably never in as deep as he thought he was. Theft, a few random hits, fight clubs, drugs, those were all just the tip of the iceberg. He focused his attention on Matt, somewhat eager to know more about the this part of the Mafia. 

 

“Sky flames are the rarest of the seven flame types, and their special characteristic is harmony. As you can imagine, because of this they are often the boss of their _famiglia_ and have the easiest time gathering guardians"

 

Keith thought back to the events of today. He remembered the warm tugging sensation he felt around Allura and the other guardians. It felt familiar, like he belonged. Was that the harmony factor Matt was talking about?

 

“When I first talked to Hunk and Allura, I felt a tugging sensation. Was that part of the harmony characteristic?”

 

“Hunk as well? I don’t believe I’ve heard of something like that before. Maybe they’ve harmonized with you through Allura?”

 

“You tell me you’re the expert here”

 

Matt chuckled and looked at Keith “Well, I still have a lot to learn Keith, I'll have to discuss this with Coran. He's the real expert on this subject, but I believe what you might of felt with hunk was synchronization. Any who, I think I’m just about done with the Fiamma Tester.” Matt handed him the torch like device but before Keith could ask for further instructions, Pidge walked into the room.

 

“Good, you nerds haven’t started yet. I just thought of a way we could strengthen the tester so it doesn't break again. I have also come to prevent you from turning into a Matt-kabob”

 

Matt only laughed at Pidge’s comment. She was spending too much time with Lance and Hunk.

 

“Well then Pidge, what brilliant idea did you come up with?”

 

Keith could see the gears grinding in Pidge’s head as she turned to look at him and the machine in his hand. The expression on their face reminded Keith all too well of a child with a new toy. Becoming a lab rat wasn’t part of the job description, was it too late to reconsider his choice of career change?

 

It probably was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donde esta la justicia en esto = Where's the justice in that
> 
> Things should start picking up from here, I'm sorry for the slow build


	6. Intermezzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith confirms his flames and ends up in many a tomfoolery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm officially caught up with any scenes I've had planned ahead. Next I'll probably send Keith out on a mission but as to what kind of mission and with who I'm not entirely sure yet. So please please please, lemme know if you have any suggestions or comments on what you'd like to see in the future. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and thank you for any future suggestions c:

“HOW THE HELL DO YOU EVEN MANAGE TO DESTROY IT!”

 

“I... don’t know?”  
 

“ _IT HAD A DOUBLE LAYER OF LIGHTNING FLAMES”_

 

“and that means...?”

 

“THAT MEANS YOUR STORM FLAMES SHOULDN’T HAVE DISINTEGRATED THE FDS SO DAMN EASILY!”

 

Matt sighed, and rested his hand on Pidge’s shoulder.

 

“There’s no helping it. At this point, we either need to rethink the design completely or give up entirely”

 

“I WILL PERFECT THIS MACHINE. I REFUSE TO BE BEATEN LIKE THIS!” Pidge huffed, their chest puffing up in defiance; their pride definitely bruised.

 

Keith stared at the short brunet not entirely sure what to make of the situation. In his hand he held -what was once- the Fiamma Detection System (FDS). When the testing began lime green sparks had wrapped themselves around the exterior of the device, away from the handle. He had been instructed to think of his resolve and imagine it manifested as a flame. The identical brunets were honestly not expecting him to manifest anything. He had been sitting there for approximately 15 minutes and Pidge was on the brink of telling him to 'give it a rest' but instead noticed his change in demeanor.

 

Keith simply wasn’t good at sitting around. All he had to do was think of his resolve and light the fucking torch, right? So why **wasn’t it lighting up**. At that point his temper had **_literally_**   boiled over. In the torch, a dark red flame filled the glass container. However, the container wasn’t strong enough to contain his flames and soon were clashing with the strange green coating, before he knew it the green was gone and the metal was coated with rust. The counter on the side malfunctioned before displaying the word 'error'. Keith's hand simmered red for a few minutes before finally fading, once it had faded, the skin on his hand was left sore. He was able to detect the red patches that coated his hands and wrists. He grimaced silently, it felt like he had spent an hour pulling hang nails.

 

Matt noticed the grimace Keith wore on his face. Keith's eyes were fixated on his hand. Matt noticed the state of his hand. They were an angrier red than his flames and seemed to have swelled a bit in irritation. Needles to say, Matt quickly offered to take him to the infirmary.

 

Well, more accurately he dragged him out of the room and told him they were getting him checked out. Pidge trailed behind them muttering about 'bunch of monsters on this team'. Pidge didn't seem as worried as her brother. 

 

Keith couldn’t help but wonder _why_  Matt was fretting over a minor injury.

 

Or why Matt cared at all really.

 

* * *

 

Lance thoughts wandered ~~once again~~ to the angry Asian. He thought back to the few conversations they held and the weight of the different tones. When they first met Keith seemed to radiate anger and annoyance. At that time, despite the words he said, Keith had no intentions of harming him. He thought back to the conversation in the elevator and the heavy tone he adorned when he replied to Lance's questions.

 

'Fight Clubs' he had said it with a heavy tone, a tone that told Lance he was capable of killing. A tone that said he was no stranger to violence and death.

 

Really none of them were.

 

The tone that seemed to stand out the most for Lance was the one from yesterday. When Keith said he was insufferable, how it sounded so natural, like it wasn't the first time Keith had said that to him. It sounded, _affectionate,_ at least, that's how he's perceiving it. His own flames seem to flow more naturally around Keith, kinda like how they do with Allura-

 

“Hey Coran, is it possible to harmonize with someone who isn’t a sky?” Lance asked.

 

Coran startled slightly at Lance's sudden question, having been in the middle of a 'story of youth'

 

“No it isn’t, however it is possible to resonate with other flame types. Think of it as an angler fish fusing with another! Resonance happens when your wills match with someone who isn’t a sky. From what I’ve heard through the grapevine, it isn’t as hard to establish a resonance bond. Probably not as draining either but they are as real and warm like a harmony bond. ” Coran began a new rant, previous one forgotten entirely. Lance was satisfied with the answer however and ended up zoning out again. He couldn’t help but sink further into the couch.

 

At least that was one question answered.

 

Was it really a resonance though? From the way things were going they seemed to mix as well as water and oil. Despite that however, Lance enjoyed his presence, enjoyed the bickering. It was different from the playful flirting with Allura, or the dumb jokes he shared with Hunk and Pidge. It was more intimate than his friendly teasing with Matt. It was confusing in a good way.

 

Tuning in on reality, Lance became aware of the silence and the trio of midgets walking into the room and over to Hunk.

 

“I thought we were going to the infirmary?”

 

“We were but Hunk is closer”

 

Hunk sighed “What happened?”

 

“He some how hurt himself with his own flames. They got out of control and burned him” Pidge informed.

 

They handed the evidence over to Allura.

 

“Oh dear, we’ll have to get him a class A ring, maybe an S. He’ll need a proper conductor for his flames now that he’s active.” Allura frowned looking at the destroyed FDS.

 

As Allura inspected the extent of damage on the FDS, Hunk examined the damage on Keith’s hands. Once Hunk was finished taking in the extent of damage, he lit his ring and began healing the damage. Keith watched in amazement as his hands were enveloped in golden yellow. His amazement was short lived, as the warmth he had been feeling quickly turned into a persistent itch. Hunk gripped his hands a bit tighter and smiled at him apologetically.

 

“Sorry man, flesh wounds tend to itch the most”

 

Keith nodded in understanding. He did his best to resist the urge the pull away and scratch.

  
  
The itching sensation died off soon enough, along with the soreness he had been feeling moments before.

 

“What kind of flames are those?”

 

Hunk looked up at Keith and replied “Sun flames, they activate bodily functions, pretty handy with healing. I feel like you’re going to become my best patient though”

 

Shiro snickered from behind them and Keith turned to glare at him.

 

“But if I’m not around, go to Lance, he’s an actual nurse”

 

“Really?”

 

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Lance bit back.

 

“You don’t look like the kind of person who’d be a nurse” 

 

“He probably killed someone and they gave it to him out of pity” Pidge said

 

Lance stuck his tongue out at Pidge “I decided to get an associates degree in nursing before I became a pilot, figured I’d be able to get a job quicker.”

 

Keith looked at Lance in disbelief.

 

“And yet, college boy here is still without an actual piloting license” Pidge continued.

 

“I can fly a plane and you know it”

 

“Sure you can, Mr. Tailor”

 

Lance threw a cushion at Pidge.

 

Pidge in turn quickly ducked; in this moment Pidge forgot that her boss was seated behind her and so, the pillow hit Allura, incurring the wrath of the mother. The atmosphere in the room darkened and soon enough, the pillow was flying full force towards Lance’s face. In order to defend himself, Lance put his hands in front of his face. Once the pillow had reached, him he quickly smacked it away and towards Keith.

 

Everything seemed to have happened in slow motion as the pillow nailed Keith in the chest. The room went silent again with tension as Keith picked up the pillow. This was unexplored terrain and no one knew what would happen next.

 

Pidge was positive he’d burst into flames. Matt anxiously looked around at everyone else as Hunk sat straighter; ready to be the voice of reason. Shiro on the other hand, got ready to intervene once fist started flying and Lance was 100% sure Keith was going to murder him.

 

Until he didn’t.

 

Instead, the pillow found a new home on Pidge’s face.

 

Shiro sighed as Matt grabbed his hand and scampered out of the room.

* * *

 

Matt and Shiro were out the door before they could be dragged into the madness. As the doors closed behind them, one could briefly see pillows flying and a multitude of multicolored flames bursting from different directions.

 

Had someone told me these were some of the strongest mafioso in Arus, I probably would have laughed in your face.

* * *

 

Matt and Shiro quickly turned the corner. Once the door was no longer in their sights and they had reached a safe distance from it they slowed their pace. Shiro leaned against the wall shaking his head at his family's antics. 

 

“He seems to fit in perfectly with that rowdy bunch of ours” Matt said, smiling nervously. Was is him or did the shouts seem to be getting closer?

 

Shiro patted Matt’s head, calming him down.

 

“I guess we can confirm the possibility of resonance” Shiro huffed in exasperation.

 

“The shouts are getting closer rig-"

 

Before Matt could finish, waves of rain and lightning flames seem to rush down the hall, the distinct sounds of wings and padding following suit. Shiro grabbed Matt’s hand and pulled him away and further down the hall.

 

Allura could deal with the kids today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to acknowledge Shatt as a ship name, if I ever write these two together I am tagging it as Miro.  
> Fuck the system I say 
> 
> also this is mostly filler, can't even lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, any and all suggestions are welcomed or just comments telling me what you think so far. I tend to run out of ideas fast and while I usually have a clear idea of what's gonna happen, I never really know what I can do to glue them together.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading if you actually finished this chapter c:


End file.
